I'm Already There
by RoseFire
Summary: Repost My little story about Hotohori's wife and son and the love this sweet family shares.


  
  
I'm Already There  
By RoseFire 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or its characters. They belong to Yuu Watase. I'm borrowing "I'm Already There" which belongs to the group "Lone Star".  
  
Author's Notes: I was just struck with inspiration out of the blue to write this. I've never tried a songfic about Hotohori and Houki before so please R&R. When I watched the end of Fushigi Yuugi, I couldn't tell if Hotohori had been reborn or not, all I saw was his son, so this is my little interpretation of what happened as Boushin grew up. Enjoy!

**He called her on the road  
  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time**

Hotohori watched as Houki knelt down behind the bushes, stifling her giggle as the sound of running feet reached her ears.  
  
"Okaasan?" a young boy's voice called, "Okaasan, where are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, Boushin," Houki said innocently, "We're playing hide and seek, remember?"  
  
Hotohori laughed quietly as he watched his son, Prince Boushin, looked around him, trying to figure out where her voice had come from. He had grown so fast. At ten years old, he looked a great deal like his father.  
  
"Perhaps he will be just as handsome one day," Hotohori said to himself. He continued to watch until Houki crept slowly up behind her son's turned back and caught him in her arms. The boy let out a startled shout, which soon turned to laughter. His mother joined him, and their laughter echoed over the palace grounds.

**And when he heard the sound  
  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye**

Hotohori smiled, despite the tears flowing down his cheeks as he watched his family play and laugh in each other's arms. It had been so many years since he'd last held his son in his arms, telling him to care for his Okaasan and to be a good emperor. So many, many years.  
  
"Why did I leave you?" he said to them, "Why didn't I do as that fool Nakago said and remain in my palace?"  
  
There was no answer. They could not hear him. They hadn't been able to hear him since that day Miaka and Tamahome had returned. 

**A little voice came on the phone  
  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"**

"Okaasan?" Boushin asked suddenly, "Do you think Otousan is watching us right now? From heaven?"  
  
"My ako," Hotohori whispered and bowed his head. 

**He said the first thing that came to his mind  
  
I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
I'm your imaginary friend  
  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
  
Oh I'm already there**

"Boushin," Houki said softly, "your Tousan loved us very much. He was willing to do anything for you. He died to save his empire, your empire. I'm sure that he is always watching over us. And I know that he's very proud of you."  
  
Boushin smiled and nodded. Hotohori smiled and touched his fingers to his son's cheek. Boushin raised his fingers and touched his cheek, smiling softly.  
  
"Wo Ai Ni, Otousan," Boushin said and walked back inside the palace.  
  
"Wo Ai Ni, Ako," Hotohori whispered to the retreating figure until it disappeared through the doorway. 

**She got back on the phone  
  
Said "I really miss you darling  
  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright"**

Houki watched her son leave as well and she wrapped her arms around her body.  
  
"Hotohori, beloved," Houki whispered, "Are you still with us even now?"  
  
"Houki, beloved," Hotohori whispered back, "Can you not feel my love for you?" 

**"Wish I was in your arms  
  
Lying right there beside you  
  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight"**

Houki started to walk away and Hotohori felt his heart might break with the desire to hold her again.  
  
"Houki, please," Hotohori called. Houki stopped and looked back to where the phantom of her husband stood, arms outstretched. As if pulled, Houki came back to him.  
  
"Hotohori, my love?" she asked, hardly daring to believe.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered, "Yes, I can hear you. I hear you as clearly now as I did when you came before." 

**"And I'll gently kiss your lips  
  
Touch you with my fingertips"**

Suddenly, Houki's eyes were filled with the vision of her husband, standing before her, like a shadow.  
  
"Oh, my husband," she whispered, "How I wish you were here."  
  
"I am here," she heard him whisper, "Feel me in your heart." 

So turn out the light and close your eyes  
  
**I'm already there  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beat in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
Oh, I'm already there**

Houki smiled at her beloved husband and he raised a hand to touch her face, caressing the tears away under his thumb.  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't be here," Hotohori said, "I said it once before, but it has not changed. But I will always watch over you." 

**We may be a thousand miles apart  
  
But I'll be with you wherever you are**

"Dearest love," Houki said, "I am not sad. I miss you, yes, I love you and therefore I will not be fully happy until I'm with you again. But my love for you and for our son will sustain me until that day. Until we are together in heaven."  
  
"Yes," Hotohori said, smiling through his own tears, "We will be together in heaven one day." 

**I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
Oh, I'm already there**

"Okaasan?" Boushin called from within the palace walls, "Are you coming to eat?"  
  
Houki turned back towards the sound of her son's voice.  
  
"I'm coming," she called back. She turned back to her husband.  
  
"Will you be with us there?" she asked him. Hotohori smiled warmly.  
  
"I'll be with you both wherever you go," he said. 

**Oh, I'm already there**

The End  
  
Stay cool minna-chan! From here on in, this will be fun! 


End file.
